Hatsukoi (Power of Love)
by Mild Hiratechi
Summary: Ga bisa bikin summarry! Baca aja! OOC, gajelas, abal-abal. DLDR! No Silent Reader!
1. Chapter Prolog

**Power of Love (Hatsukoi)**

"

Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik Animonsta

.

.

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter : Prolog**

Pada senin pagi yang cerah, seorang gadis tengah berjalan terburu-buru dengan seragamnya yang mulai kusut dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Gadis itu hanya memikirkan 1 tujuannya, yaitu sekolah barunya, SMA Pulau Rintis, sekolah terfavorit di daerah Pulau Rintis.

' **KRIIIIIING! JAM PELAJARAN SATU AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI. MOHON KEPADA MURID UNTUK MEMASUKI RUANG KELAS'**

Bel sekolah berbunyi dengan indahnya(?) membuat gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya. Tiba-tiba...

BRUUUKK!

"Adoooyyy... heh kalo jalan tuh pake mata" ucap seorang pemuda yang menabraknya tadi kemudian berlari.

"Ceh siapa yang nabrak, siapa yang ngoceh coba.. ahh pake tabrakan segala lagi, mana bel udah bunyi lagi" ucapnya berdiri sambil merapikan seragamnya kemudian berlari memasuki gerbang sekolah.

— **Ditempat pemuda tadi—**

"Hosh... hosh... hadehh.. ehh? Hey Gopal, belum ada gurunya? Tumben?" tanya si pemuda yang stengah berjongkok didepan kelas kepada pemuda bertubuh gempal yang duduk di bangku dekat jendela.

"Eh hai Boboiboy, iya katanya gurunya bakalan telat dateng, katanya ada murid baru dan, tumben kamu telat datang?"

"Hmm semalam aku ga bisa tidur karena Ochobot dan Tok Aba belum menutup kedai, ramai orang dan tadi sempat pula nabrak cewe"

"Hmm ya lah terserah.."

— **Di ruang guru—**

"Permisi, bu Timmy ini ada murid baru, katanya dia diajar oleh bu Zilla" ucap satpam sekolah dengan disampingnya gadis tadi

"Oh mari nak silahkan masuk.. bu Zilla, ini murid barunya" ucap ibu guru itu

"Oh Yaya, tunggu sebentar ya..." _*beberapa menit kemudian*_

"Nah Yaya, ayo kita ke kelas. Ibu sekarang mengajar di kelasmu" ucap bu Zilla dengan Yaya menuju ruang kelas.

 **Kelas XII**

'Semoga penghuni kelas ini ramah semua' batin Yaya dan kemudian dia merapikan sedikit seragamnya dan tali sepatunya, yang tiba-tiba ditinggal lumayan jauh oleh bu Zilla.

"Bangun! Selamat pagi bu Zilla" komando seorang gadis berkacamata bundar dengan rambut dikuncir dua bawah, Ying namanya.

"Selamat pagi bu Zilla" ucap murid lain mengikuti.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Hari ini kalian sudah tau kan? Di kelas kita ada murid baru, ini dia, ehh? Nak mari masuk?" ucap bu Zilla keheranan dengan ketidak hadiran Yaya dikelasnya. Kemudian Yaya berjalan sedikit gugup ke kelas itu.

"Nak, sekarang kamu tau kan apa yang harus kamu lakukan selanjutnya? Perkenalkan diri kamu di depan murid lain, ayo!" bisik bu Zilla pada Yaya.

Yaya pun sedikit ber-dehem ria kemudian mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Nama saya Yaya Yah, saya murid pindahan, semoga kehadiran saya sedikit membantu disini. Terima kasih"

Singkat? Memang. Yaya menutupi kegugupannya dengan ucapannya yang singkat.

"Nah Yaya, sekarang kamu duduk di... nah di samping Ying" ucap bu Zilla menunjuk Ying.

"Baik bu. Terima kasih"

Yaya pun berjalan menuju kursi paling depan samping gadis berkacamata bundar.

"Sekarang, buka buku kalian dan ibu akan memberi materi berikutnya, tentang Kebersihan dan Kesehatan Lingkungan. ... "

"Hai Yaya, nama aku Ying" ucap Ying memperkenalkan dirinya ketika Yaya siap duduk.

"Uh ya Ying, nama aku Yaya, salam kenal" ucap Yaya ketika ia duduk.

"Hei Yaya, kau mau setelah pelajaran ini usai, kita keliling sekolah?"

"Boleh. Terima kasih Ying"

"Haha tak apa. Maaf jika aku cerewet Yaya"

"Hm Ying, yang duduk dibelakang kursi kita itu siapa namanya?" tanya Yaya sambil menulis mata pelajaran yang diberikan bu Zilla.

Ying menoleh sedikit ke belakang kemudian berkata "Oh yang dibelakang kita itu namanya Boboiboy dengan topi dino saurus orange, dan Fang dengan kacamata ungu. Dibelakang mereka itu Gopal, yang tubuhnya tinggi gemuk dan Iwan yang bertubuh pendek kurus. Oh iya aku mau bilang, ehh ga jadi.. nanti aja yah, pas waktunya"

"Hmm yaudah deh, makasih Ying" kemudian Yaya dan Ying melanjutkan menulis dan memperhatikan materi yang diberikan bu Zilla.

"Pssttt hey Boboiboy!" bisik anak lelaki bertubuh gempal, Gopal.

"Hm ada apa, Gopal?" tanya Boboiboy saat ia menghadap ke belakang.

"Itukah cewe yang tadi kamu tabrak?" tanya Gopal.

"Ya, itu cewenya"

"Yaelah tuh cewe cantik juga ditabrak?"

"Bodo amat lah" ucap Boboiboy memalingkan mukanya dari arah Gopal menuju jendela, mungkin karena mukanya yang hampir memerah.

' **KRIIING! SAATNYA ISTIRAHAT! SAATNYA ISTIRAHAT!'**

"Anak-anak, ibu cukupkan untuk hari ini. Silahkan istirahat" ucap bu Zilla meninggalkan kelas.

"Baik bu" ucap semua murid, kemudian dalam sekelip mata, kelas sudah hampir kosong karena murid berhamburan pergi ke kantin.

"Fang, Gopal, Boboiboy, kalian mau ikut aku gak keliling sekolah bareng Yaya stelah itu ke kantin?"

"Gak!" ucap Fang kemudian berlari menuju kantin. Memesan menu kesukaannya loh, donat wortel merah!

"Kelamaan, aku laper mau langsung ke kantin. Bye Ying, Yaya" ucap Gopal kemudian berlari.

" ... " Yaya hanya terdiam melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Emm kau Boboiboy?" tanya Ying pasrah.

"Hmmm.. baiklah, ayo" ucap Boboiboy menyetujui.

Boboiboy, Ying dan Yaya pun berkeliling sekolah dari lantai 3 (lantai paling atas) menuju lantai 1 dengan Ying menerangkan setiap ruangan dengan Boboiboy dan Yaya berjalan dibelakang Ying.

"Nah kita sampai di kantin. Ayo Boboiboy, Yaya. Kalian nyari tempat duduk, aku pesen makanannya. Dan aku traktir. Kalian mau pesan apa?" ucap Ying.

"Aku pesan donat wortel merah dengan jus jeruk" ucap Boboiboy.

"Dan kau Yaya?"

"Hmm aku terserah kamu aja deh, dan sebelumnya makasih Ying"

"Okay. Tunggu yaa. Kalian kenalan dong jangan saling gengsi gitu.." ucap Ying meninggalkan Yaya dan Boboiboy di sudut tempat duduk di kantin itu.

" ... namaku Yaya ... "

"Aku tau itu. Kamu juga pasti tau kan namaku?" ucap Boboiboy yang terdengar dingin pada Yaya.

"Hmmmm" Yaya hanya kedua telunjuknya di bawah meja

Kemudian, tak ada percakapan lagi diantara mereka.

"Oh maafkan aku, soal yang tadi pagi menabrakmu, Yaya"

"Emmm tak apa, Boboiboy"

"Nah pesanan udah dateng!" tiba-tiba muncul Ying dihadapan mereka "Nah ini Boboiboy pesananmu, dan ini Yaya, aku belikan donat wortel merah dan jus strawberry, tadinya mau belikan nasi uduk tapi kepalang habis, dibeli Gopal dengan rakusnya itu.."

"Tak apa Ying, terima kasih" ucap Yaya.

— **SKIP TIME—**

' **KRIIIING! PELAJARAN TERAKHIR TELAH USAI. SAMPAI JUMPA DI PELAJARAN BERIKUTNYA'**

"Yaya, setelah pulang sekolah kamu, mau kemana?" tanya Ying.

Kemudian setelah Ying, disusul Boboiboy, Gopal dan Fang memandang Yaya "Hmmm.. aku yaa pulang, emangnya kenapa? Ada suatu hal?"

"Ohh ngga.. yah kalo kamu mau, setelah pulang ke rumah, kamu bisa main ke kedai tok Aba, kakek dari Boboiboy" jawab Ying.

"Hmm boleh kalo kalian ga keberatan sih, dimana tempat kedai itu?"

"Di taman Pulau Rintis, kalo kamu ga tau, nanti aku suruh Ochobot buat jemput kamu" ucap Boboiboy.

'Ochobot? Kok namanya aneh?' batin Yaya.

"Ya namanya memang aneh, dia temanku" seolah-olah seperti Boboiboy bisa membaca pikiran Yaya.

"Hemm baiklah.. mungkin aku ke kedai atok kamu, 15 menit setelah dari rumah"

"Baiklah. Nanti aku bilang ke Ochobot"

 **Rumah Yaya**

"Assalamualaikum bu, Yaya pulang" ucap Yaya setengah berteriak ketika ia masuk kedalam rumah dan menyimpan sepatunya di rak.

"Waalaikum salam nak, Ibu di dapur"

Yaya pun menghampiri Ibunya dan mencium tangannya.

"Gimana tadi disekolah barumu? Pada ramah semuanya?" tanya sang Bunda.

"Baik ko bu. Oh iya siang ini Yaya diajak ke kedai coklat ditaman sana. Yaya boleh kan pergi bersama teman baru Yaya, bu?"

"Boleh nak, tapi sebelum itu kamu makan dulu nasi goreng ini, kemudian sembahyang dan ganti bajumu! Dan Ibu mau ke belakang rumah dulu ya nak, adikmu bermain disana" ucap sang Bunda kemudian pergi.

"Baik bu"

— **SKIP TIME—**

' **Ting Tong'**

"Sebentar!" teriak Yaya ketika mendengar bell rumah berbunyi, kemudia setelah dikira siap, Yaya pun membuka pintu rumah.

"Hai! Kamu Yaya kan? Aku Ochobot"

" ... " Yaya hanya diam dengan mulut menganga.

"Baiklah ayo kita ke kedai, mereka sudah menunggu kamu loh"

"Eh... ehm okay. Ibu, Yaya pergi sekarang ya, Assalamualaikum"ucap Yaya berteriak sambil menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Waalaikum salam. Hati-hati dijalan nak, jaga diri baik-baik" teriak sang Bunda dari belakang rumah.

 **Kedai Tok Aba**

"Yaya dan Ochobot kemana laah, mereka lambat 10 menit"

"Woy Fang, kau ini terlalu maniak dalam urusan waktu" tegur Ying, kemudian Fang menghela nafasnya

"Heehhh kau ini, lebih baik maniak waktu daripada sperti Gopal yang tak ingat waktu"

"Kalian tak boleh kah diam sebentar aja! Brisik tau" ucap Boboiboy.

"Dia yang mulai" ucap Ying.

"Aku pula? Kamu lah yang mulai"

"Kamu"

"Kamu"

"Kamu"

...

"Hadeh Boboiboy, kamu niatnya meleraikan, eh malah nambah puyeng alam dunia ini" ucap Gopal pasrah.

"Au ach lelach" ucap Boboiboy yang alaynya kumat.

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

 **Holaaa Minna San! Salam kenal yaah! Pfftt sebenernya aku ini pernah jadi author, pernah ngepublish juga, tapi malu ah xD**

 **By the way, aku tunggu reviewnya yaah! Hemm kalo reviewnya kebanyakan positif dan minta share kilat, Insya Allah aku cepet-cepet publish chapter 1 xD**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu udah mampir kesini, buat sider, hargain sekali aja okay! Bye bye!**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Power of Love (First Love)**

.

Pair : Boboiboy x Yaya [slight] Fang x Ying

Warning : tdk sesuai kaidah EYD, typo(s), action gagal, romance gagal, OOC, gaje, dll

Rate : T (bisa berubah)

Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik Animonsta

 **.**

 **Holla Minna-san! Pakabar? xD maaf kalo update kelamaan xD**

 **By the way, chapter prolog kemarin aku minta maaf kalo bahasanya gajelas, ga sesuai EYD. Trus karna kan manusia ga luput dari kesalahan xD tapi chapter/ff kedepannya, aku berusaha diperbaiki bahasanya. Arigatou udah mampir di fanfik abal-abal ini xD**

 **Yaudah... langsung aja.. CEKIDOT!**

 **.**

 **Chapter sebelumnya...**

" _Eh... ehm okay. Ibu, Yaya pergi sekarang ya, Assalamualaikum"ucap Yaya berteriak sambil menutup pintu rumahnya._

" _Kalian tak boleh kah diam sebentar saja! Berisik lah" ucap Boboiboy._

" _Dia yang mulai" ucap Ying._

" _Aku pula? Kamu lah yang mulai"_

" _Hadeh Boboiboy, kau tadinya berniat meleraikan, eh malah menambah 'indah' di alam dunia ini" ucap Gopal pasrah._

" _Au ach lelach" ucap Boboiboy yang alaynya kumat._

 **~ First Love ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Super Power and Friendship**

"Haii semua!" sapa robot bundar berwarna kuning memudarkan area(?) debat YingxFang

"Haii Ochobot, Haii Yaya" sapa Ying kemudian disusul Boboiboy dan Gopal. Fang? Entahlah

"Nah Atok, ini Yaya" ucap Boboiboy memperkenalkan teman barunya pada kakeknya

"Em.. assalamualaikum, Tok. Saya Yaya Yah" ucap Yaya sambil mencium tangan sang Kakek

"Waalaikum salam. Yaya ini, tinggal dekat rumah Atok ya?"

"Emm iya. Rumah Atok dan Yaya bersebelahan, hanya ditutupi pagar"

"Nah, Ice Chocolate khas buatan Atok untuk Yaya. Ini Free! Minumlah"

"Eh.. em Atok, terima kasih"

"Untuk Gopal tak ada kah, Tok?" tanya Gopal

"Kau bayar dulu hutangnya baru atok beri free"

"Alaah atok" ucap Gopal memelas

"Nah Yaya, kurasa kau memang cocok untuk bergabung dengan pasukan kita" ucap Boboiboy.

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Begini Yaya, sebenarnya kami bukan hanya sekedar teman sekolah atau sahabat. Sebenarnya itu sebenarnya seorang, super hero"

"Hah? Pfftt kalian terlalu sering menonton drama action ya? Jangan bercanda lah Ying"

"Hei kau pikir aku becanda apa?"

"A-apa?! J-jadi, k-kalian, super hero?!" ucap Yaya kaget

"Iya. Maka dari itu, kami mengajakmu untuk mengikuti pasukan kita jika terjadi sesuatu di kota kita"

"J-jadi, A-apa hubungannya dengan kalian yang super hero dan memberitahuku?" mulai kini, Yaya berbicara dengan gugup

'Polos, kurang peka' batin 3 orang lainnya

"Kau, mari bergabung pasukan kita" si pemuda bertopi orange dengan lambang dinosaurus itu mulai jengkel dengan kepolosan Yaya

"Aku? Emm.. aku takut aku tak bisa memenuhi amanat dan, memangnya kalian percaya kalau aku bisa menjadi anggota super hero ini?"

"Kau ini! Ochobot tau segalanya, dia juga tau siapa yang cocok untuk menjadi super hero"

"Dan Ochobot, dia adalah robot yang memberikan kekuatan pada kita"

"Jadi, apa kau siap?" tanya si pemuda bersurai raven, Fang.

"Engh... baiklah aku siap kalau kalian percayakan itu padaku"

"Okay, besok sepulang sekolah kamu dateng kesini okay" ucap Boboiboy

— **SKIP TIME di Kamar Yaya—**

 **-YAYA POV-**

"Hmm bagaimana jika aku gagal? Hmmm lalu, jika nanti Ochobot memberiku kuasa, kuasa apa yang akan aku miliki ... ?" Yaya berbicara sendiri dengan posisi telentang diatas kasurnya

 **~ Flashback On ~**

" _Sesudah pulang sekolah, tujuan aku disuruh kesini untuk apa?" aku bertanya terus karna aku masih bingung_

" _Kita mau tunjukan kuasa kita lah" ucap Gopal, lelaki paling gemuk dan tergemuk diantara kami_

" _Nah liat ini! Boboiboy pecah 5"_

' _Wow amazing! Dia berpecah 5, dengan kuasa yang berbeda-beda' batin ku terkagum_

" _Ini kuasa ku, Yaya. Kuasa elemental bumi. Kelemahanku ialah jika berpecah terlalu lama, kami (aku) akan amnesia mendadak" ucap Boboiboy_

" _Kuasa manipulasi waktu" tiba-tiba semuanya terasa lambat_

" _Kuasa manipulasi waktu semula" dan sesaat, kembali ke awal_

" _Ini kuasa ku, Yaya. Kuasa manipulasi waktu" ucap Ying_

" _Kuasa bayangan diri!" tiba-tiba ada sesosok bayangan hitam bertubuh manusia_

" _Ini kuasa ku, Kuasa manipulasi bayang"_

" _Dan aku... kuasa penukar makanan" teriak seseorang_

' _Eh? Makanan? Kenapa dia sebut makanan?'_

 _Tiba-tiba ban, kotak dan benda-benda mati tadi berubah menjadi makanan_

" _Hah itu kuasa aku tuh. Kuasa manipulasi molekul, tapi aku senang dengan makanan jadi kurubah dengan makanan bukan molekul" ucap Gopal_

" _Oh Ochobot, kira-kira kau tau tak kuasa apa yang Yaya miliki nanti?"_

 _Ochobot pun men-scan tubuh Yaya_

" _Hm aku tak tau pasti, mungkin kuasa Yaya semacam dengan Ying tetapi kuasanya Yaya lebih tinggi berbanding dengan Ying"_

 **~ Flashback Off ~**

"Arrgghh sungguh aku lelah!" Yaya pun menutup jendela kamarnya lalu melepas jilbabnya, kemudian ia menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut Queen Size berwarna pink.

 **Keesokan Harinya... –**

"Selamat pagi anak Ibu yang cantik! Hei kenapa mukanya ditekuk gitu? Kamu sakit nak? Atau kamu ada masalah di sekolah kamu?"

"Hmm Yaya gapapa ko, Bu. Hmm.. Ibu, Yaya hari ini ga akan sarapan gak apa-apa ya bu? Yaya tak berselera untuk makan"

"Hmmm baiklah tapi kamu makan roti dan minum susu mu ya.. Oh iya, tadi tetangga kita, namanya Boboiboy dia bilang dia mau berangkat ke sekolah bareng kamu. Dia katanya bawa sepeda. Emangnya, sekolah kamu yang sekarang ga diizinin bawa motor kaya sekolah kamu yang dulu?"

"Engga bu, katanya polusi juga supaya murid-murid tau peraturan sekolah terutama jaga keselamatan"

"Nah bagus itu Ya!"

' **Ting Tong'** "Assalamualaikum, Yaya!" panggil seseorang dari luar rumah.

"Nah tuh, Boboiboy udah kesini! Ga baik buat orang nunggu!" nasihat Ibunda

"Oke bu!"

' **SREET' pintu depan dibuka sang pemilik rumah**

"Eh Yaya, pagi!" sapa Boboiboy ketika pintu terbuka lebar

"Hem.. pagi Boboiboy"

"Bu Hanna, Boboiboy dan Yaya berangkat dulu ya. Assalamualaikum" ucap Boboiboy sambil mencium tangan Ibu Hanna kemudian pergi

"Waalaikum salam. Ibu titip Yaya, ya nak" nasehat Ibu Yaya

"Iya bu"

 **-Perjalanan Menuju Sekolah**

" ... " keduanya hanya diam semenjak Yaya dan Boboiboy berangkat menaiki sepeda

"Yaya"

"Emm.. ya Boboiboy, ada apa?"

"Kamu siap tak? Hari ini?"

"Insya Allah aku siap, Boboiboy. Walau, aku ga tau kedepannya bakalan gimana" jawab Yaya terdengar pasrah

"Kamu udah bilang Ibu kamu?"

"Udah. Awalnya Ibu tak percaya tapi, Yaya bilang Yaya serius dan Ibu kaget. Tadinya Ibu bilang ga boleh tapi Ibu sendiri bilang juga, kalau demi tolong menolong kebaikan, Ibu izinin"

"Hmm"

"Boboiboy..?"

"Ya?"

"Apa aku boleh anggap kamu, kalian sahabat?" tanya Yaya ragu-ragu

Tiba-tiba Boboiboy me-rem sepedanya mendadak.

"Aduuh kau ini"

"Hmm... boleh Yaya, tapi kalau kau mau menganggapku lebih dari sahabat juga tak apa. Katakan saja!"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Yaya yang tak paham dengan ucapan Boboiboy tadi meminta penjelasan yang detail.

"Haha tak ada, lupakan saja"

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Haaaiii haaaiii!**

 **Makasih review dan sarannya yaa! Kuharap gaada silent reader yah! Maaf chapter ini kependekan soalnya idenya sampe sini doang.. Dan juga aku minta maaf soalnya aku udah masuk SMA, jadi agak sibuk. Maaf yaaa...**

 **Mmmm balasan review chapter prolog!**

 **Meltavi :** Haha pair kamu sama kaya aku, Boboiboy x Yaya xD tapi disini ga afdol kalo cuman BoYa aja kalo gaada FaYi. Mmm by the way, makasih krisar nya yah! See You!

 **Chikita466 :** Ini lanjutannya!Iya iyaaaa makasih krisarnya yah! Kedepannya bakalan kuperbaiki ko! See You!

 **EruCute03 :** Pfftt entahlah aku ngga niat bikin Boboiboy sedingin chapter prolog itu xD tapi kalo pada suka Boboiboy yang dingin yaaa, aku buat dia tetep dingin. Oke thanks review pertamanya! See You!

 **Nadya** :Oke! Ochobot itu robot. Maaf deh chapter prolog yang itu ga jelas banget xD dan trus yang menganga itu Yaya bukan Ochobot. Oke thanks review pertamanya! See You!

 **TiaraSekarMd :** Oke makasih reviewnya! See You!

 **siti wulandari** : Okee makasih reviewnya! See You!

 **wrkshtt** : Okeee makasih reviewnya! See You!

 **OnlyOne** : Okay! Makasih makasih krisarnya! Arigatou! See You!

 **Diana62** : Ini lanjutannya!

 **Vanilla Blue12** : Yaap arigatou

 **Rampaging Snow** : Maybe yes, maybe no?

 **Name urang** : Maaf yaaa ga bisa share kilat, ini lanjutannya!

 **Laeya274** : Hehe maaf yaaa. Ini udah diperbaiki ko!

 **Chocolate Dark 2201** : Hehe makasiiih! Ini painya BoYa FaYi, karna aku sukanya BoYa gitu hehe xD

 **Hikaru Q.A** : Maybe yes, maybe no. Ngga itu Cuma kebetulan ko ceritanya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ditunggu review selanjutnyaa. Chapter depan bakalan panjang kalo yg reviewers chapter 1 ini banyak hehe xD**

 **Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hatsukoi -** **Power of Love (First Love)**

 **.**

 **Pair : Boboiboy x Yaya [slight] Fang x Ying**

 **Warning : tdk sesuai kaidah EYD, typo(s), action gagal, romance gagal, OOC, gaje, dll**

 **Rate : T (bisa berubah)**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik Animonsta**

.

 **Horaa Minna-san ^-^ maaf bnget apdet kelamaan xD soalnya banyak tugas sama aku kebanyakan eskul jadi aga sibuk trus juga aku masih harus banyak belajar soalnya hehe xD aku paling lemot soal pelajaran matematika sama FisikaBiologi xD**

 **Ini chapter kedua dari fanfik kedua aku xD maafin kalo kepanjangan chapter ini. Soalnya aku sengaja aja biar kalian para readers semangat bacanya juga, semangat reviewnya xD dan maaf klo ada kesalahan karna aku orangnya gaje jadi mungkin nulis fanfik juga bakalan gaje ~banget parah~ xD**

 **Yaudah.. selamat membaca yaaa -wink-**

 **.**

 **Chapter sebelumnya...**

 _"Begini Yaya, sebenarnya kami bukan hanya sekedar teman sekolah atau sahabat. Sebenarnya itu sebenarnya seorang, super hero"_

 _"Kau, mari bergabung pasukan kita" si pemuda bertopi orange dengan lambang dinosaurus itu mulai jengkel dengan kepolosan Yaya_

 _"Dan Ochobot, dia adalah robot yang memberikan kekuatan pada kita"_

 _"Jadi, apa kau siap?" tanya si pemuda bersurai raven, Fang._

 _"Engh... baiklah aku siap kalau kalian percayakan itu padaku"_

 _Kamu siap tak_ _h_ _ari ini?"_

 _"Insya Allah aku siap, Boboiboy. Walau, aku ga tau kedepannya bakalan gimana" jawab Yaya terdengar pasrah_

 _"Apa aku boleh anggap kamu, kalian sahabat?" tanya Yaya ragu-ragu_

 _"Hmm... boleh Yaya, tapi kalau kau mau menganggapku lebih dari sahabat juga tak apa. Katakan saja!"_

 _"Haha tak ada, lupakan saja"_

 **~ First Love ~**

.

.

 **Chapter 2 :** **Super Power and Friendship**

 **-Disekolah-**

"Hai Yaya hai Boboiboy selamat pagi" sapa riang Ying saat melihat sahabatnya di koridor sekolah

"Hai Ying selamat pagi" sapa Yaya sambil menyipitkan matanya dan tersenyum

"Pagi" sapa Boboiboy singkat

"Hei kau ini terus-terusan nyapa singkat. Gak bisa apa, dipanjangin dikit nyapa nya? Huft,- bahagiain aku dikit kenapa" gerutu Ying

"Sudahlah. Kau mau kusapa lebih panjang? Akan kusapa kamu lebih lembut loh" ucap Fang yang tiba-tiba mengagetkan setiap insan(?)

"Astaga! Kau ini yah bikin kaget aja tiap pagi,- udah ah aku mau ke kelas" ucap Ying kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yaya dan Fang yang tengah mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi antara Boboiboy dan Ying

'Apa Ying masih memiliki perasaan padanya?' batin Fang

"Ayo Fang kita ke kelas" ajak Yaya

"Tunggu, emm Yaya nanti istirahat kamu bisa kan ke atap sekolah? Ada yang pengen aku bicarain"

"Em baiklah"

 **~Kelas..**

"Hai Gopal selamat pagi" sapa Yaya dan Ying

"Pagi" sapa Boboiboy dan Fang

"Pagi Yaya, Ying, Boboiboy dan, landak ungu"

"Apa? Berani-beraninya kau Gopal!"

"Udah udah ayo duduk" ucap Ying

"Hei kalian tau ga, semalam katanya di Pulau Rintis ini ada 2 orang tewas karna penyebab vampir" ucap Gopal

"Eih, kau tau darimana, Gopal?" tanya Ying

"Semalam ibuku pulang dari KL lah. Katanya dia dikejar vampir. Temannya yang di KL pun tewas jadi korban vampir. Untungnya ibuku segera masuk ke kuil hari itu"

"Itu tahayul lah, Gopal" ucap Boboiboy

"Iyalah. Mana ada vampir, Gopal. Vampir itu hanyalah karakter di perfilm-an saja. Kau tak boleh percaya ada vampir itu" ucap Yaya

"Aku serius wey. Ibuku saja hari ini masih sakit karna ketakutan"

"Udahlah terserah kau saja, Gopal" ucap Ying dan semua sahabatnya pun duduk di tempat masing-masing

— **SKIP TIME Waktu Istirahat** **—**

— **Di atap Sekolah** **—**

"Hem ada apa, Fang?" tanya Yaya ketika ia sampai di atap sekolah

"Aku mau tanya, ehm Yaya, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Aku? Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta, tapi aku pernah denger gimana rasanya jatuh cinta"

"Aku mau cerita"

"Em boleh. Apa?"

"Aku itu, udah lama suka sama Ying"

"Oh ya?"

"Iya. Tapi dia menyukai Boboiboy" nada pengucapan Fang semakin lemah

"A-apa? Ka-kamu becanda kan?"

"Aku serius. Kamu, suka sama Boboiboy?"

"Aku.. aku haha aku suka sama dia? Haha kamu ada-ada aja. Mana mungkin aku suka sama dia. Toh dia juga ga tentu suka sama aku. Mungkin dia suka sama Hanna atau mungkin sama Amy" ucap Yaya terbata-bata

 _ **-Tanpa Yaya dan Fang sadari, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari belakang.-**_

" _Ternyata kau disi ni, Yaya. Aku menemukanmu!"_

 _ **-Orang yang memperhatikan (mengintip Yaya dan Fang) pun seketika pergi meninggalkan mereka.-**_

"Akuilah kau menyukainya. Aku bisa membaca perasaan seseorang. Aku gak akan bilang ke siapapun, Ya"

"Begitulah. Sejujurnya sewaktu aku masih kecil, aku tinggal disini. Aku dan Boboiboy berteman. Hingga aku masuk sekolah dasar, aku pindah ke Kuala Lumpur karena bisnis ayah yang tak bisa ditinggalkan. Dan sekarang aku pulang, dia tak mengingatku sama sekali. Padahal aku selalu menyimpan fotoku dan dia. Malahan, aku sering men-stalk akun social media dia dan.." ucapan Yaya terhenti

"Sudah, Ya sudah. Aku yakin suatu saat Boboiboy mengingatmu"

"Yaudah kita ke bawah yu. Kamu duluan yang kebawah terus giliran aku nanti"

"Yaudah. Aku duluan"

 _ **-Kemudian Fang pun menuruni tangga dan selanjutnya disusul oleh Yaya. Fang menuju kelas sedangkan Yaya menuju toilet.-**_

 **—** **Di Toilet** **—**

 _ **-Yaya sedang memperhatikan wajahnya di cermin. Kemudian ia menyalakan keran air dan mulai membasuh wajahnya-**_

"Sadarlah Yaya. Kau bukanlah type Boboiboy. Terlalu sakit untuk membuat harapan seperti ini. Mungkin aku harus membuang harapanku padanya. Aku harus berhenti mencintainya dan mulai menjadi orang yang dia anggap 'hanya sekedar sahabat' ga lebih. Kau harus kuat, Yaya" ucap Yaya sambil memandang wajahnya dicermin

 _ **-Tiba-tiba ada sepucuk surat dari sebelah tangan kanannya.-**_

"Loh ini surat siapa? Perasaan, dari tadi gak ada apa-apa disini"

 _ **Dengan rasa penasaran yang menghantui otaknya, ia pun membuka dan membaca surat itu.-**_

' _Aku menemukanmu Yaya Yah!'_ batin Yaya

"L-loh? Ini s-siapa?" ucap Yaya yg mulai merinding

 _ **-Kemudian Yaya berbalik dan berlari menuju kelas.-**_

 **—** **Di Kelas** **—**

"Hosh.. hosh.. haduh lelahnya" ucap Yaya sambil mengatur nafasnya dengan sedikit berjongkok

"Yaya!" semua teman-teman sekelas Yaya menghampiri Yaya yang tengah mengatur nafas dan memasang wajah ketakutannya

"Yaya kau kenapa?" tanya Ying

"Aku.. tadi ada.. ah engh gak gak ada apa-apa. Maaf"

"Serius, Ya?" tanya Boboiboy yang terlihat sangat menghawatirkan Yaya

"Iya insya allah aku serius"

' _Gak. Aku bohong. Kalian ga tau'_

"Kau abis darimana, Yaya?" tanya Gopal

"Aku dari toilet. Tadi cuman ada kecoa aja jadinya aku lari-larian sambil ngejerit hehe"

' _Ada surat misterius yang penulisnya mengincarku'_

"Haduh kau ini. Cepat duduk dan minum airmu agar nafasnya teratur" ucap Boboiboy

' _Tenang Yaya. Jangan terbuai oleh kepedulian dia. Dia hanya menganggapmu sahabat bukan lebih'_ batin Yaya

"Baiklah"

' _Dia perhatian banget sama Yaya. Aku jadi cemburu'_ batin Ying

' _Suatu saat kau akan merasakan perhatian yang lebih dari Boboiboy, Ying. Dan akulah orang yang paling peduli padamu'_ batin Fang

— **SKIP TIME Pelajaran Terakhir** **—**

"Anak-anak, Ibu cukupkan sampai disini pelajaran kita. Minggu depan kita bahas Bab 7. Dan untuk Yaya, pulang sekolah kamu ke ruangan Ibu yah? Ada yang ingin Ibu bicarain ke kamu" ucap bu Laila, guru mata pelajaran Biologi

"Em baik bu" ucap Yaya

' **Kriiiing'-** _ **Bell pulang pun berbunyi. Semua murid-murid di SMA Pulau Rintis berdoa menurut kepercayaan masing-masing agar pulang dengan selamat di perjalanan dan mulai berlarian untuk pulang kecuali Yaya-**_

— **Di Ruang Guru dimeja bu Laila** **—**

"Yaya, Amar Deep bilang kamu ketakutan saat di toilet benar?"

"Emm iya bu. Lalu kenapa bu?"

"Setelah ibu cerna apa yang Amar Deep bilang, ibu langsung pergi ke toilet dan ibu menemukan surat ini, surat yang bertuliskan nama kamu, Yaya Yah"

"Emm itulah yang Yaya khawatirin bu. Yaya gak tau siapa yang nulis itu makanya Yaya langsung kabur dan ngerahasiain itu. Takutnya kalo Yaya kasih tau temen-temen, nantinya mereka yang kena terornya juga bu"

"Baiklah Yaya. Ibu mengerti. Sekarang kamu pulang aja. Hati-hati kamu dijalan ya nak" ucap bu Laila

"Baik bu. Assalamualaikum bu. Ibu juga hati-hati ya nanti diperjalanan pulang" ucap Yaya pergi dari ruang guru setelah menyalami tangan guru wali kelasnnya

"Waalaikum salam nak"

 **~Di Perjalanan Pulang..**

' **Drrtt Drrtt'-** _ **Getaran menandakan ada pesan di ponsel yang Yaya -bawa.**_

 **-** _ **Ibu**_ **-**

" _Yaya kamu dimana_ _?_ _Ayo cepat pulang nak"_

 _ **-Yaya pun mulai mengetik untuk membalas pesan dari ibunya-**_

 _ **-Yaya-**_

" _Ini Yaya sedang dijalan bu. Sebentar lagi Yaya pulang"_

 _ **-Setelah selesai mengetik, Yayapun mulai melanjutkan jalannya di perbelokan perumahan. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikutinya, iapun berbalik dan melihat.-**_

"Siapa itu?!"

 _ **-Yaya yang mulai merinding pun ia langsung melanjutkan perjalanan sambil membaca istigfar-**_

" _Yaya!" ucap seseorang memanggil Yaya seperti berbisik ditengah hembusan angin_

"Siapa itu?"

" _Aku menemukanmu Yaya!"_

"Apa maumu? Jangan sakiti aku kumohon!"

 _ **-Yaya yang mulai ketakutanpun akhirnya berjongkok dengan tangannya menutupi telinganya dan ia menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang menepuk pundak Yaya.-**_

"Yaya"

"Aaa pergi jangan sakiti aku" jerit Yaya sambil menangis

"Yaya tenanglah ini aku Boboiboy"

"Bo-boi-boy?" ucap Yaya lirih ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya menghadap sahabatnya

"Yaya, kamu kenapa?" tanya Boboiboy saat membantu Yaya berdiri

"Aku takut Boboiboy"

"Tenang Yaya aku ada disini sekarang. Nanti kalo kamu udah mendingan, kamu janji kamu harus cerita apa yang kamu lihat tadi, okay?"

"Baiklah"

"Ayo aku antar kamu pulang lalu kita ke kedai Tok Aba"

 _ **-Yaya pun menaiki sepeda yang dibawa Boboiboy dan duduk di kursi belakangnya. Ketika Boboiboy mulai menggayuh sepedanya, Yaya melihat ke belakang dan sekilas ia melihat seseorang menatapnya dari balik pohon.-**_

" _Hmmm"_

 _ **-Orang ini memperhatikan Yaya dan Boboiboy**_ _ **dengan tatapan penuh tajam. Sedetik kemudian ia menghilang dari tempatnya bersembunyi tadi.-**_

— **SKIP TIME Didepan Rumah Yaya dan Boboiboy** **—**

"Nah Yaya skarang kamu ganti baju trus cuci muka kamu tuh. Jelek banget diliatnya juga"

"Jangan ngeledek lah. Yaudah aku ganti baju dulu. Kamu duduk aja, nanti aku suruh Totoitoy ambilin air. Tunggu aku 10 menit"

"Baiklah"

 _ **~8 menit kemudian..**_

"Kak Boboiboy, ini airnya" ucap Totoitoy yang diketahui adalah adik Yaya sambil menyodorkan air sirup kepada Boboiboy

"Eh Totoitoy ya. Makasih airnya ya" ucap Boboiboy sambil membawa air yang Totoitoy berikan

"Kayanya Totoitoy pernah liat kaka. Kalo gak salah Totoitoy pernah liat kak Yaya megang fotonya yang mirip kak Boboiboy"

"Ohya? Kak Yaya kenal kaka dulu?"

"Hemmm Totoitoy kurang pasti kak, tapi kayanya…" tiba-tiba Yaya datang dan langsung menutup mulut adiknya

"Weish kamu ngomong apa sih dek. Udah ah jangan ngaco deh. Masuk sana"

"Ah kak Yaya apa sih" ucap Totoitoy sebal dan masuk kerumah

"Yaya kamu jahat banget ke adik kamu"

"Eng ah i-itu.. dia suka ngomong ngaco kalo aku ajak temen kerumah. Hehe makanya suka aku usir dia. Emm udah minum tuh air, hargain Totoitoy yg udah bikin air buat kamu"

 _ **Boboiboy pun meminum air sirup dan mengobrol sebentar dengan Yaya**_

"Baiklah ayo kita ke kedai" ajak Boboiboy

"Ayo"

 _ **Merekapun menaiki sepeda dan melaju ke kedai atoknya**_

— **SKIP TIME Di Kedai Tok Aba—**

"Kalian lama banget parah. Kemana aja?" tanya Ying

"Emm aku.. tadi.." ucap Yaya terbata-bata lalu terpotong oleh ucapan Boboiboy

"Dia dipanggil bu Laila. Baiklah Yaya, kau siap?"

"Aku siap"

"Ochobot!"

 _ **Dan Ochobot pun mulai memberikan kuasa terakhir kepada Yaya. Dan Yaya pun segera membaca bismilah.**_

 _ **Ketika Ochobot sedang berfokus, tiba-tiba disekeliling Yaya dan Ochobot terdapat kilauan cahaya yang hampir membutakan seluruh manusia(?) yang ada disana**_

"Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ochobot mulai berteriak dan hampir kehilangan seperempat tenaganya

"Aaaaaaaaaa" Yaya pula berteriak kesakitan karna tubuhnya kini akan terisi oleh sebuah kekuatan

 _ **Sekejap kemudian cahaya tadi mulai menghilang dan Yaya pun kini memiliki sebuah kekuatan.**_

"Wow Yaya kau hebat" ucap Ying

"Apa kuasa Yaya, Ochobot?"

"Kuasa dia ialah..." kemudian Ochobot pun en-scan tubuh Yaya dan kemudian dia berkata...

"Kuasa dia ialah manipulasi gravity"

"What?!"

 **~To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Haii halooo! Halooo haii xD ogenkidesuka? –sobahasajepangkatanya /plaak xD**

 **Maaf yah aku ga bisa ngelanjutin sampe kesana /kesana mana?,-**

 **Btw, yg review dikit bgt,- katanya ini fanfik kesayangan,- xD**

 **Tau ah gatau mau /plaak- eh ga mau tau pokonya chapter ini harus banyak yg review. Harus, wajib xD**

 **Udah, karna kepalang gak mood bales review, review dulu kalian baru aku bales reviewnya. SILENT READERS TOLONG MINGGIR yak!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAYONARA!**


End file.
